Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including an electrostatic discharge (ESD) layer between a semiconductor package substrate and a semiconductor chip in the package, a method of fabricating the same, and systems including the same.
With the development of through-silicon via (TSV) technology in memory chips, the number of input/output (I/O) pads between a processor or a controller and a memory chip has increased. Also, with the continuous shrinkage of the size of the memory chip, the cross-sectional area of the memory chip has been reduced. In this trend, the area occupied by I/O pads and TSVs is limited in the memory chip.